Haruka Kuzunoha
Haruka Kuzunoha is the younger sister of Mana Kuzunoha. Upon her sisters death she became dissatisfied with the ways of her clan and decided forge her on own future away from the Rising Phoenix. ' ' Appearance Her ponytail curves upward and has a tip making it look like a scorpion's tail. Personality She appeared to be a serious and self confidence person. History She is the youngest daughter of the Kuzunoha clan. Ever since her elder sisters dead she left the clan and became a wondering warrior. She was entered into the tournament when one of Himuro Kyousuke’s recruiters witnessed her complete defeat of Mouse at the Cat Café. Attacks She normally fights use rough brawling attacks while this leaves her unpolished and full of openings, Haruka more than makes up for it with her unorthodox style, sharp instincts, and immense reflexes. When faced against opponents that are able to draw her out, she is able to quickly change her attack patterns to leave her opponent guessing, forcing them to rely solely on reflexes. Against equally fast opponents, Haruka relies on her instincts to perceive the incoming danger or her heightened reflexes to easily perceive the rhythm of her opponent's attacks. *'Crazy Machinegun': a barrage of really fast and powerful punches. *'Rising Shell '- a strong headbutt. When she gets serious she uses her more deadly Scorpion Killing Technique. Also known as Entwining Evil, this technique started out as the oldest acupuncture treatment in the world before it was developed by Terumichi Kuzunoha in an effort to overcome the Kuzunoha Clan deficiency in hand to hand combat. What was originally used to heal by stimulating the acupuncture points and channels (routes for circulation of the body’s energy) was put to use in martial arts to stop the movements of one’s enemy or dull the workings of the brain to make them useless in battle. In the Scorpion Killing technique, instead of using a needle the Haruka use a special hand position (the Scorpion Killing Finger). It goes without saying that the name Scorpion Killing Technique came from the method of sealing your prays movements and bringing them down in the way a scorpion would. It’s said that only a few Kuzunoha clansmen have existed throughout history could use it. And Haruka is one of them. *'Entwining Evil: God Piercer': Using her fingertips and knowledge of pressure points she can block the body's circulation causing limbs to stop moving and organs to work at the lowest capacity. *'Entwining Evil: Hell's Gate': Using her fingertips and knowledge of pressure points, she temporary numbs frontal lobe and increases physical abilities several times for a person. *'Entwining Evil: 'Divine' 'Thrust & Spiritual' 'Sea' Black Dragon': Using her fingertips and knowledge of pressure points, she uses a combination of hits to paralyses her opponent and to make him answer a questions against his will. If the opponent try to break free with strength, all of his blood will rage violently and burst out of his body, because of the pressure point of death, Black Dragon. Crazy_Machine_Gun.jpg|Crazy Machine Gun RisingHell-FaceCrash.jpg|Rising Hell Entwining_Evil_God_Piercer.jpg|Entwining Evil: God Piercer Entwining_Evil_Divine_Trust.jpg|Entwining Evil: Divine Trust & Black Dragon Notes Haruka will replace Jegal Mi-Hyang She is based off of Haruka Kodama from Kongo Bancho. Category:Kuzunoha Clan Category:Quantum Chaos Category:Characters